


Not Just a Hypothetical

by pherryt



Series: Thor Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, Anal, Blow Jobs, Desperate Thor, Established Stony, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pining Sam, Pre Consent, Rimming, Sam POV, Sex Pollen, Smut, Switching, There is consent, avenger orgy, big dick thor, endgame winterbirbs, established relationships - Freeform, established winterhawk, except a spell instead of pollen, lots of orgasms, magically enhanced refractory periods, mentioned thor/jane - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam had officially been at the tower and part of the Avengers for about 2 months when he found out first hand that the paperwork he’d filled out with supposed hypotheticals he’d seen no point to –Actuallyhad a point.Well, fuck. No, seriously, fucking. All the fucking. How was this his life?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson
Series: Thor Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048841
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82
Collections: Thor Bingo 2020-2021





	Not Just a Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this. it just... happened. (it might have been inspired by a few gifs I've seen)
> 
> Also - this SOMEHOW fits my first Thor Bingo square - Orgasm Denial  
> i got the 4 x 4 card and i don't know what the square designations are so i'm going to fit THOR over the columns which will make this square H2
> 
> (I already have 2 more squares planned/started too!)
> 
> I debated breaking this up but then decided not too.
> 
> Thank you VERY much Squaddy for giving this a look over!!!

Sam had officially been at the tower and part of the Avengers for about 2 months when he found out first hand that the paperwork he’d filled out with supposed hypotheticals he’d seen no point to –

_ Actually _ had a point.

They’d just come back from a mission involving both the Enchantress  _ and  _ Loki – and man, were they a piece of work – and was just stripping out of his gear in the locker room when he caught on to something being off.

“Oh man, I am absolutely  _ covered  _ in goo!” Clint whined halfway down the ‘locker room’ – Sam still wasn’t sure it could be called a simple locker room, not when it was built to Tony’s standards. “Not even the  _ good  _ kind of goo!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’ve been covered in worse,” he pointed out. Sam snorted to himself as Clint spluttered indignantly.

Clint, Sam noted, despite having been nowhere near the thick of the fray, was the only one covered in goo.

Steve and Tony were arguing in the corner, Steve running his hands over Tony’s arms. Tony’s suit had been bespelled and he’d taken a few more hits than was normal without the adequate protecting the suit provided. Steve was worried. Sam got it. But a cursory glance – albeit at a distance - was showing that Tony might have some extra bruises, but nothing to actually worry about.

Bruce sat unmoving on a cushioned bench, still half clothed, a blanket draped over his shoulders. He sagged against the wall behind the bench, surrounded by lockers, eyes closed. Sam wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or meditating – either was likely for the man as he came down from being the Hulk.

Only Thor was left, Natasha having been off on another mission for Hill. None of the others that helped as needed were around today either. And Thor…

Thor was far too quiet for the normally optimistic and jovial sort he’d been since Sam had come to live here. Not that Thor had been around as much as the others – he was, technically, a prince and he did have other duties.

Still, Sam didn’t like the look of him, one arm leaned heavily on the wall, head bowed, a hand rubbing up and down his thigh, again and again, almost white knuckled.

“Thor, you okay man?” Sam asked.

Thor startled, turning, only half dressed, to stare at Sam dazedly. His pupils were blown, nearly obscuring the blue Sam had noticed at least once or twice.

Sue him. There were a  _ lot  _ of good looking people on the Avengers. Sam wasn’t blind. Or a hundred percent straight.

“Hmm… I think…” Thor said slowly, his eyes getting drawn past Sam at movement that caught Sam’s eye as well. Sam couldn’t help but follow Thor’s gaze and track the same motion. Bucky, laughing and half naked, was shoving a still clothed Cint under the shower spray. Clint spluttered.

“You think I’m kissing you when you’re covered in gunk? Think again, Barton.”

Sam snorted again and beside him Thor groaned and took a step forward, breathing a little funny. Instantly, Sam’s days as a medic pushed forward. He grabbed Thor’s arm, halting him. Thor was so out of it, that he didn’t resist, but Sam knew he couldn’t hold the God back if he wanted free. 

“Whoa, man, seriously. What’s going on?”

“Sam,” Thor didn’t even look at him. “You and the others should leave now, unless you wish to become close in the most intimate of ways.”

“What are you saying?” Sam asked slowly. Surely, he had misheard. The rest of the room went still, even Bruce’s eyes popping open as everyone turned to face Thor.

“Jesus,” Tony said, breaking the silence. “How badly did they whammy you?”

Thor didn’t answer. He whined, shook Sam off and started slowly stalking towards Bucky who stood frozen with his shirt off and pants undone and drooping. But he wasn’t frozen in fear, Sam realized. A hungry, anticipatory grin was spreading over Bucky’s face.

Sam blinked and stared from Thor to Bucky before his gaze darted to Clint, who didn’t look jealous in any way at all. He was still standing in the shower Bucky had shoved him into, looking more and more like a drowned rat, staring and biting at his bottom lip, eyes going half lidded.

What… the fuck… was going on?

Bruce levered himself up and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. “I’ll make sure level 27 is good to go.”

“Have JARVIS help,” Tony called. “Not gonna join us?”

Bruce shook his head, actually looking regretful. “Not this time. The big guy’s feeling a little too close to the surface for my comfort. Probably yours too. Besides, you’ll need someone to monitor you all.”

“Good thinking,” Steve said, “But you _ will _ be missed.”

“Missed from what?” Sam exploded finally. “What in  _ hell  _ is going on here, cause I gotta say, I’m mighty confused right now.”

And then Thor reached Bucky and the god leaned down, grabbed Bucky’s face and kissed him, like his boyfriend wasn’t right there, less than 5 steps away.

_ And Bucky kissed him back! _

Tony appeared as if by magic at Sam’s side. “Didn’t you read the packet? I know we sent it over before you moved in. There was even follow up paperwork that went with it. Very important.”

“Of course I read it and filled it out. I’m not  _ Clint! _ ” Sam said, offended.

“Hey!” Clint protested, looking more put out by Sam’s comment than the fact that Thor was putting his hand down the back of Bucky’s pants.

What.

The.

Fuck.

“Seriously. Somebody better fucking answer me. What, exactly, is going on?” Sam could hear how shrill his voice was getting and he took a breath, willing himself to calm down. “Is Thor even in his right  _ mind  _ right now?”

“Not… exactly,” Tony said. “Look, you don’t have to stay if it makes you uncomfortable, but we all updated our paperwork when you joined the team, so as long as you’re okay with it, you can join in if you want.”

Sam was going to murder someone if they didn’t give him a straight answer.

“Tony, stop being a dick,” Steve said, his hand falling onto Tony’s shoulder with a long-suffering sigh. “Looks like Thor got hit with a sex compulsion spell. Considering Loki loves to fuck with people – particularly Thor - and the Enchantress just wants to fuck him, not too surprising, actually.”

Gaping, Sam tried to get his brain to work. “And none of y’all are  _ worried  _ about that?”

“Not really. Kinda old hat by now. Now we just enjoy the ride.” Clint sidled up to them, water dripping from his skin, his shirt already dragged off over his head and his pants hanging low. He wasn’t even really looking at them but was more focused on the show that Thor and Bucky were putting on. Sam’s eyes glided over before he could stop himself and he whipped his head away, cheeks growing hot.

Sam made a strangled sound as his brain failed to reboot. “This is  _ normal?” _

“Normal is as normal does,” Tony said. “We’re Avengers. The out of the ordinary stops being abnormal pretty damn quick.”

“But…” Sam started, a low moan ripping through the room and derailing him completely. “Oh god…”

Steve’s hand came down on Sam’s shoulder and Sam jumped. “We get it if it’s too much. The first couple of times  _ is  _ an adjustment. You don’t have to be here. There’s more than enough of us here to make sure Thor can get through this with a minimum of difficulty.”

“Is it dangerous?” Sam asked.

Steve hesitated. “That depends. Usually it’s more uncomfortable than anything else. Possibly painful if you deny yourself. The bad guys all seem to think something like this will at the very least distract us during a fight so we’ll make mistakes, or tear us up from the inside as a team, too embarrassed in the aftermath to keep being friends. They’re always wrong but they keep trying. Though, there was that one time, off planet, that was…” Steve shuddered.

“Sex pollen. Fuck or die,” Tony said grimly. “It wasn’t pretty.” He waved his hand in the air. “But this, this is pretty standard. Bruce and JARVIS will monitor Thor, make sure he doesn’t climb into any danger zones. I’ve gotten pretty good at blood draws too, so once we get settled in upstairs, I’ll grab a few and send them their way. And they’ll monitor us, make sure it’s not contagious. If you  _ do  _ leave, I must ask you to remain isolated, just until we know for sure. We’ve got a level for that too. Just ask JARVIS where to go.”

“And y’all just…  _ fuck?” _ Sam choked out. “Even though Bucky’s dating Clint and you and Steve are dating each other… Thor has Jane and, and…” and Sam strangled the rest of that, because he’d been pining after certain other team members for a while now. “There’s no jealousy or awkwardness? What about consent?”

“And  _ that’s _ what the paperwork is for,” Tony said. “Pre consent. In a fuck a die situation, who are  _ you _ okay with, or do you want us to just… leave you alone and hope for the best? We all talked about it when you came on board, by the way, and it was unanimous. If any of us are affected, then feel free to, heh, ‘take advantage’.” Tony gave him a leer and Sam’s face grew even hotter.

“Sir, Dr. Banner suggests you ‘move the party upstairs’,” JARVIS interrupted.

“Good idea, J,” Tony said. “Let’s just see how Thor’s feeling first.”

As one, they all turned away from Sam and the room got so silent that Sam could no longer even  _ pretend _ to ignore the low cries Bucky was making, the sharp snap of skin on skin, the grunts coming from the usually eloquent Thor. Sam flushed as he took in the scene. Thor and Bucky were  _ both _ half naked now, their pants pushed out of the way enough for Thor to have unfettered access to Bucky’s ass. Bucky was bent, braced on the wall of the shower, uncaring as water poured down over both of them, while Thor fucked him, hands on Bucky’s hips and pulling him back into each thrust.

Blood pooled south and Sam near whimpered.

Clint leaned in close suddenly, his breath tickling Sam’s ear, making his breath hitch – and when the fuck had Clint gotten behind him? “It’s hot, right? Why should I be jealous?”

Sam cleared his throat twice, unable to tear his eyes from where Bucky and Thor were joined together.

“You think that’s something, this is just a prelude,” Clint said smoothly.

Something occurred to Sam suddenly, how Thor had picked Bucky out of all of them, had gone for him with single minded determination, despite Sam being  _ right there _ .

“Why, uh,” Sam cleared his throat yet again, in an attempt to regain a normal tone. “Does he seem a little fixated on Bucky, or is it just me?”

“It’s cause Bucky’s insatiable,” Clint said dreamily before grinning wickedly. Which was  _ not  _ doing things to Sam’s insides. Nope. “And he really,  _ really  _ likes how big Thor’s hammer is.”

Steve whacked Clint’s arm and Tony snickered.

“Come on! That pun was  _ begging  _ to be used!” Clint pouted at Steve.

“Save the begging for later,” Steve said, moving away from the three of them. “Let’s move this upstairs like Bruce suggested.”

Tony followed Steve, and so did Clint, though slower, eyes glued to Bucky and Thor. Sam was still just struggling to put everything together in a way that made  _ sense. _

As Clint passed them, he trailed a hand over Thor’s shoulders, then tugged at his hair. Thor plunged forward and shuddered against Bucky and Bucky came, the shower washing it all away. Thor pulled out with a groan, a big hand sliding up Bucky’s back as Bucky straightened. He pulled a little and Bucky twisted in Thor’s grasp and kissed him eagerly.

“You good?’ Bucky asked, breaking away.

“For the moment,” Thor said. “Thank you.” Thor nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, then stepped away. Bucky grabbed his arm and urged him towards the elevator, following the others, kicking off his wet pants the rest of the way as he went, leaving Sam rooted to the spot, hard as a rock and confused as hell. They all got into the elevator, then Steve held the door and poked his head out.

“Sam? In or out?”

“I –“ Sam floundered, looking at Thor in question who seemed, at least, to be more in control of his faculties then he’d been just a few moments earlier.

“Friend Sam, truly you would be welcome, if it is something you would enjoy, but there’s no shame in it, should you not be ready,” Thor said smoothly, as if he wasn’t being compelled to fuck his teammates, as if it weren’t a burden.

As if it were something he truly wanted.

And… it was something they’d all discussed, had gained their own measure of control over in advance by planning ahead. Even Sam had been asked for his contingency plans, though he had thought it was a practical joke at the time. The point was they  _ had  _ asked. He’d written a few names down as not quite a joke. He’d gone so far as to rank them in level of desirability and had waited for someone to come back in mock offense.

He’d been thrown a bit off kilter when nobody had brought it up. Knowing, now, that the question had been  _ serious,  _ Sam was just glad that if this was going to happen, then it was happening like this. When he was clear minded enough to make his own decisions about the current situation and  _ knowing  _ he could trust those decisions as not being influenced against his will.

As the others had done simply by pre-arranging everything –

“Yeah, yeah, all right,” Sam said, hurrying to reach the elevator, suddenly worried he’d taken too long to answer.

Thor beamed at him and reached for Sam as the door closed behind him.

“I am glad,” Thor said, before leaning down and taking Sam’s mouth in the most gentle kiss he could ever remember in his life, and yet so thorough it left him weak in the knees and Sam was only still standing because of his teammates – Steve at his back, big and strong, Bucky and Clint on either side, Tony just waggling his eyebrows lewdly from the back.

Sam had no  _ real  _ idea what he was in for, but he was, actually, looking forward to it.

* * *

When the elevator let them out on a wide-open floor, the first thing to happen was Tony pushed and prodded Thor over to a cabinet set of just inside the entrance next to looked like a dumb waiter set in the wall.

An actual, real life, dumbwaiter. Only, cause it was Tony, it was fully automatic.

“You know the drill, Thor. Give me your arm,” Tony said, setting up to take Thor’s blood. Thor reluctantly, it seemed (If the lingering kisses were anything to go by), peeled himself away from Sam.

Tony efficiently took several vials of blood from Thor, before beckoning to Bucky next while Thor hovered. Once the two of them were done, they drifted away from the wall, towards the enormously plush bed, dropping the rest of whatever clothes lingered between them on the way.

There wasn’t much.

Sam had to be nudged when it was his turn, Tony turning around and handing him the phlebotomy kit once Sam’s blood was taken and his vials were labeled. “If you would do the honors?” Tony asked, holding out his own arm.

The task settled the nerves that had been pulling at Sam since he’d stepped off the elevator, nerves he’d foolishly thought were gone when Thor had kissed him so sweetly.

“So how does this work?” Sam asked, writing Tony’s name on the labels.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “For shame. Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you Sam?”

Sam flushed again, grateful that Tony couldn’t see that.

“It’s my first orgy, Tony,” Sam managed to say dryly. “Forgive me for not having the same breadth of life experiences you had before the Avengers even happened.”

“Ouch!” Tony mimed a hit to his heart but he was grinning as he placed the vials carefully into the dumbwaiter. “Take it away, JARVIS.”

“Very good, sir,” the AI intoned.

“He’s not… gonna watch us, is he?”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t worry, Sam. No sex tapes, promise. There are absolutely no cameras on this level. Just sensors for basic things – heartbeat, temperature, signs of life. That kind of thing. Make sure we’re okay in case, well.” Tony cleared his throat. “Anyway, we got protocols and contingency plans in place, but thankfully, most of them never need to be enacted. We all just enjoy a good bout of fucking till it’s out of our system.”

Sam let it sink in, then, “But seriously, how does this work?”

“Depends on who’s been hit and the strength of it. Right now, our focus should be on Thor, since he’s the one that was targeted. But uh, there are times when it’s every man and woman for themselves and it’s been… pretty rough. But also pretty fucking hot.”

“Thor’s not rough,” Sam pointed out, thinking back to his kiss.

“He has his moments,” Tony said. “But also, the Enchantress probably wanted him to fuck  _ her.  _ She imagines herself in love with him and wants him to love her in return. With delusions like that, I’ll bet she tried to tap into his more romantic side, make it more like ‘making love’ than fucking.”

“Okay, but you said double whammied – what about Loki’s motives? He’s not looking for that,” Sam asked, drifting towards the enticing view currently on the bed, barely able to keep a train of thought in his head as his eyes took in  _ everything _ . “Least, I hope not.”

“Nope, you’re right. So who knows what Loki did. He just likes to mess with people. So maybe he spiked her spell with something. A delay factor so it wouldn’t kick in fast enough, or something to prolong it, or who knows what.”

Sam had more questions but his mouth had frozen on them. It wasn’t far to the bed and Sam stopped only when his knees hit the end of it. Beside him, Clint stood behind Steve, draped over his shoulders as they both watched as Thor moved Bucky over his thick cock again and again, manhandling him so easily it made Sam’s breath stop.

Bucky was in Thor’s lap, facing the others, his legs spread so wide they could clearly see Thor’s cock stretching him open in the most obscene way.

“Jesus,” Sam breathed. “He’s fucking  _ huge!”  _ And Bucky was taking it like he wanted nothing else.

Clint groaned. “God, slipping into Bucky after he’s had Thor in his ass is so fucking easy.” Clint shifted against Steve and Steve’s eyes closed briefly, his hand coming up to grab one of Clint’s arms where it draped around his neck.

“Easy, Clint. Save it for Thor.”

Clint kissed Steve’s neck, his unanchored hand drifting down Steve’s arm.

_ “Clint,”  _ Steve said sternly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint whined. “But I’m so  _ horny _ and they’re so fucking hot.”

Clint, Sam noticed, didn’t stop the neck kisses even as his hand froze on Steve’s wrist, gripping tightly enough that Sam could see white knuckles. Steve shuddered as Tony finally joined them.

“He’s not wrong,” Tony said, eyes also glued to the show in front of them. Bucky arched in Thor’s grip with a moan, but Thor didn’t even falter as he pushed and pulled Bucky into each and every thrust. Sam’s eyes drank in the sight greedily, the knowledge that he was  _ allowed  _ to look overriding everything else. Bucky and Thor were beautiful, their muscles rippling sensually, skin still slick and wet from the shower.

Sam licked his lips and pulled at his collar, feeling a little hot himself. He’d managed to get his wings off in the locker room, and his boots, but he was still wearing the freaking suit.

“Think we’re all a little too dressed for this party,” Tony said suddenly, reaching for Steve and peeling away the suit. The gloves, boots and cowl were already gone, safely back in the locker room with most of their other gear and weapons.

A guttural sound dragged Sam back to Bucky and Thor, and Sam found himself trying to gravitate closer to the bed just as Bucky came, covering his chest in come, one hand grasping at Thor’s head, the other shredding the sheets. Thor buried his face in Bucky’s neck, brown and blonde hair comingling, and he jerked and shuddered and groaned loud and long.

It was a long few moments of panting before Bucky and Thor’s bodies relaxed and slumped back to the bed, Thor’s hands running tenderly over where he’d gripped Bucky’s hips.

He looked up, catching Sam’s eye and murmured something to Bucky. Bucky’s eyes flickered open and he held a hand out towards Sam.

Sam took another step forward stumbled, already pressed as close to the bed as he could get, and then Bucky was there, catching him before he faceplanted into the lavish bed. Sam’s eyes were wide as he stared at Bucky, kneeling in front of him, his hands smoothing down over Sam’s Falcon uniform. “Let’s get this off you, whaddya say, sweetheart?”

Nodding a little jerkily, breath catching at the pet name, at Bucky’s proximity, at the warmth of his hands on Sam, Sam’s fingers fumbled as he tried to assist Bucky in removing his clothes.

“Sshh… I got ya,” Bucky soothed and Sam let his hands fall away, watching Bucky’s fingers work, flesh and metal, fluid and smooth and strong. And then Sam followed the line of his arms up to look at his face and faltered, reaching out instead to drag his hands through the come still adorning Bucky’s body.

Bucky sucked in a breath at the touch. “See somethin’ you like?”

“Maybe,” Sam managed, uncertain how to take this side of Bucky, when normally they existed happily in needling each other, but then his mouth kept going, betraying him. “Lot of somethings, actually. I don’t… I don’t even know where to start.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said softly. “It’s a bit overwhelming at first. Just follow our lead.” And then Sam’s uniform was pooled at his feet and he was left in boxer briefs with Bucky’s hands on his skin. Goosebumps broke out as Bucky tugged him closer gently, catching his mouth in a brief kiss.

“Shouldn’t we… What about…?” Sam stammered as Bucky made his way down Sam’s throat. Sam groaned, tilting his neck without thinking, hands sliding up over Bucky’s chest to grip at his shoulders, both hard and unyielding in different ways.

“Do not fret, Sam,” Thor’s voice suddenly boomed right next to him. A hand palmed Sam’s jaw and tilted his head. He opened eyes he hadn’t remembered closing and met Thor’s. “I am greatly enjoying seeing  _ you  _ enjoy yourself. You are most beautiful.”

Sam swallowed and blushed. “Uh, th-thanks.” For an orgy, this was way softer and far more tender than he’d expected.

Bucky pulled back, leaving Sam’s neck cold. Thor dropped Sam’s jaw suddenly and then he was being pushed to his back on the bed by Steve, Clint and Tony. Their movement accentuated Thor’s cock, each of them eagerly running their hands over thick thighs with thick blonde hair, pulling Thor’s legs apart.

“How -?” Sam started to ask, before Clint climbed up, stark naked, and took the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth, grasping the shaft with his hand. Like a bookend, Tony took the other side, and they traded back and forth, stopping occasionally to kiss each other before teasing at Thor again. Steve knelt on the floor, pushing up on Thor’s legs and surging upwards, mouthing at Thor’s balls.

They looked like they were fucking  _ worshipping  _ him.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Sam breathed, his hand gripping his throbbing cock. Other hands gripped his shoulders, rubbing, digging in and Sam melted backwards, his shoulder muscles always tight after a flight. He loved flying, but it took a toll on the body. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

A rumble of laughter, deep and low behind him, made Sam realized that Bucky had moved off the bed, likely to give him a completely unobstructed view of Thor and the others. And holy fuck, what a fucking view it was.

Clint was taking an impressive amount of Thor’s cock into his mouth, lips stretched nearly as obscenely wide as Bucky’s ass had been, and Tony was mouthing and licking up the rest that Clint couldn’t quite catch, though he had managed an _ impressive  _ amount.

“He learned that from a sword swallower,” Bucky whispered into Sam’s ear, making him whine. Clint and Tony continued to suck and lick at Thor while Steve had pushed Thor’s legs higher so he could move lower, burying his head between Thor’s thighs. Thor was moaning with abandon, hips rocking shallowly into Clint’s mouth and Sam groaned.

He groaned again when a hand reached into his boxer briefs and pulled at his dick.

“Shit, Buck – “

Bucky tugged a few more times, then he stopped, but didn’t let go, whispering into Sam’s ear. “Go on, join them. It’s okay.”

“Don’t think there’s much room for me,” Sam said, though his eyes scanned everything in front of him.

“Sure there is,” Bucky said, nudging Sam forward. “How do you feel about Thor getting his mouth on ya?” He gave Sam’s dick another light squeeze, making it clear exactly what he was talking about and Sam scrambled to get on the bed, the idea of Thor’s mouth wrapped around his dick suddenly  _ all  _ he wanted.

Crawling past the others, Sam knelt beside Thor, sliding his hand through the sweat drenched curls on his chest, letting his thumb graze one nipple and pausing when Thor let out a sound that punched right through Sam, making his cock twitch.

Fingers pulled at the boxer briefs Sam had forgotten he still wore and Bucky was talking even as Sam leaned forward to explore Thor’s chest. “Think you forgot somethin’ darling,” Bucky said, bringing that last article of clothing down over Sam’s hips and letting his cock spring free, bouncing a little. There was a little shuffle to get them all the way down and off, but then Thor was pulling Sam up, his lips meeting Sam’s.

The kiss was a little rougher, a little less together than the gentle one from earlier but it was filled with desperate need that only made Sam even more turned on than before. He groaned into Thor’s mouth, one hand still curled up over his chest, the other twisting into his hair.

Thor gasped and whined, pulling away from Sam’s mouth and urging him up to his knees. “Please,” he said in a breathless rumble. “I would taste you, Sam.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Sam breathed again, having to grab his dick and squeeze, closing his eyes for a second. To know that a  _ god  _ wanted  _ Sam _ to fuck his mouth… “Yeah, yeah okay…”

He shuffled forward and Thor eagerly tilted his head towards Sam, opening his mouth and closing his eyes with a happy groan as his lips closed around Sam’s cock. Sam’s breath stuttered as Thor took him, swallowing around him, tongue teasing up and down his shaft, playing with the sensitive head and driving Sam mad with sensation.

Sam rocked into Thor’s mouth with a curse, one arm braced on Thor’s chest still to keep steady, and then Bucky pressed against him from behind again, hands clasping criss cross around Sam’s chest and Sam could feel the hard line of him sliding against his ass.

“I got ya, doll,” Bucky said, voice low and sweet. “You’re good, sweetheart. Look at how much he’s lovin’ your cock.

That’s all he  _ was  _ doing right now. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Thor, off his mouth, his lips, the blissed-out expression. How his body undulated, the way Thor’s hair was spread out around him, the way Thor’s hands were grasping towards Sam’s hip and Clint’s head.

Sam’s ears were filled with slick sounds and happy moans and he didn’t think he was gonna last much longer. Fuck, when was the last time he’d even gotten laid?

Thor sucked hard on his dick, pulling him in deep and creating beautiful, beautiful pressure around him. Sam’s vision whited out, his hand coming down to grab Thor’s head without thinking, tangling in Thor’s hair as Sam held him close. He jerked forward a few times, curling around Thor slightly as he came down Thor’s throat.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sor-“ Trying to pull away, Sam cut off when Thor’s hands grabbed his ass and pulled him back in, swallowing hard around his cock again. Sam shuddered, knees slipping at the sudden shift, Bucky the only thing keeping him from collapsing on top of Thor at that point. “Okay, you like that,” Sam gasped. “Never mind then.”

“Yeah, he does,” Bucky said, nipping at Sam’s ear, then laving his tongue over the same spot. Sam slumped, letting Bucky hold his weight, staring down at Thor with sated, half lidded eyes. He let his glance scroll down Thor’s body, his heaving chest, his rolling hips to find Tony had taken over sucking on Thor’s cock completely, while Steve was staring intently at his ass, biting at his bottom lip. One of Steve’s hands still held Thor’s leg, pushed up out of the way, while his other was out of sight, the shoulder of it shifting, moving… thrusting,  _ oh god _ .

Steve was fingering Thor. Somehow, Sam hadn’t expected anybody to be fucking Thor, but he should have known better than to stereotype  _ anybody _ , no matter what they looked like. Then Sam’s brain stopped again when Steve looked at Sam. “Have fun?”

“Jesus…” Sam breathed. “And this is  _ normal _ ?”

“Yup,” Tony says, coming up off Thor with a pop, and licking his lips. There was white on his face he hadn’t reached and suddenly Sam wanted to lick it off. “Wanna return the favor?” Tony asked. “He’s already come twice more since he fucked Bucky and he’s still rock hard. “

“Jesus,” Sam said again, feeling a bit faint. “Is  _ that  _ normal?”

“Weeeeell,” Tony hedged. “It is and it isn’t. The refractory period of  _ three  _ of us here today is pretty damn impressive to begin with, but when we get hit with sex pollen and it’s equivalent, it usually ramps up for everyone – how much depends on the dose and who made it – and they ramp up at least twice what everyone else is experiencing, so it can be particularly rough on them not to get any relief.”

“And rough on anyone helping them through it, I’d imagine,” Sam pointed out.

“We’re usually pretty useless for a few days afterwards,” Steve agreed.

“Speak for yourself,” Tony said. “I was recuperating for almost a week after last time.”

“But fuck, it was worth it,” Clint said suddenly, head popping up over Steve’s shoulder. Sam jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. He’d completely forgotten to wonder where Clint had gone, preoccupied first with getting off, and then being offered Thor’s dick as if it were an everyday transaction.

“What are you doing back there?” Sam asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Thought this was supposed to be all about Thor?”

“Hmmm… It is,” Clint agreed, a hand palming Steve’s thigh. “But we’re all gonna take turns fucking and getting fucked. Thought I’d have a little fun… paving the way for that.” Clint grinned gleefully and Bucky leaned over towards Sam.

“He  _ really  _ likes asses,” Bucky confided. “Just wait till he gets a chance at yours.”

A whine interrupted the conversation, and Thor arched up off the bed, hands fisting the sheets. “Ah, please, please… I need…”

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, alarmed.

“The intensity has waves,” Steve said. “We brought him to a lull briefly, but he needs more.” Steve stood, his fingers dragging free and he groped on the bed, finding a tube that Sam hadn’t seen. He slicked up his cock, then rubbed his hands over Thor’s thighs. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Aye, more than ready, Steven, please – Ah!” Thor arched up again as Steve slid into him and Sam watched with wide eyes. Steve’s hips rested flush against Thor’s ass. He ran a gentle hand up and down Thor’s legs, pressed a light kiss to each ankle before pulling Thor’s legs over his shoulders and leaning in, bending the god more than Sam had thought possible with the size of him.

Hands now sliding down the tops of Thor’s thighs, Steve gripped them tight and pulled Thor’s entire body down the bed till he hung off it slightly in a show of strength that was truly impressive.

Somehow, Sam always forgot exactly how strong Steve was outside of a fight.

Tony’s hand was still on Thor’s cock as Steve slowly thrust against Thor and Tony gave Sam a look and a raised eyebrow, slowly jacking Thor’s dick. Pre-come pearled at the tip and Sam surged forward, licking it straight off with a groan. He mouthed at the spongy head, flicked his tongue just under the frenulum, moving shallowly over Thor’s cock and savoring the taste before sliding further down, letting the weight of it hit his tongue.

God – no pun intended – but Thor was thick, and he tasted fucking fantastic. Sam groaned, then groaned again as Steve pushed forward and Thor’s cock slipped further into Sam’s mouth.

“Atta boy,” Tony said, running a hand down Sam’s back, squeezing an ass cheek briefly. “Knew you wanted a taste. Won’t regret it.”

Thor was more than a mouthful, more than Sam could really take, but he brought his hands up to make up the difference, his eyes rolling at the electric taste of him. He hadn’t expected that – but maybe he should have, Thor being the god of thunder and all. Large hands caressed his skin and suddenly Sam was moving. He popped off of Thor with a startled yelp before realizing that it had been Thor himself simply manhandling Sam into a better position.

From here, Sam could see Steve’s cock moving in and out of Thor’s ass, could see how hard Steve was, how easily he moved, could watch Thor’s dick twitching and bouncing with every forward thrust. He could see tanned fingers gripping Steve’s hips –  _ Clint,  _ still going to town on Steve’s ass, judging by the wet sounds and Clint’s moans. Sam groaned.

“Jesus, y’all are gonna kill me,” he breathed then choked when Thor’s hands massaged his ass, pushing and pulling. On hands and knees now, Sam’s head fell against the soft brush of one of Thor’s muscled and hairy thighs. Licking his lips, he leaned back down to draw Thor back into his mouth, eyes rolling back into his head when Thor mouthed at his balls, licking up to his ass, his tongue swirling around Sam’s hole.

“Oh no fair,” Clint complained. “I wanted to do that.”

Steve grunted, sweat beading as he pounded his way into Thor. Thor’s ministrations were wet and sloppy but god _ damn  _ if Sam wasn’t just as turned on, just as hard as when they’d started, despite already having come.

“Relax,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “You’ll get your chance, sweetheart.”

Sam continued to lathe Thor’s dick with his tongue, caught between staring down at Thor’s huge cock and at where Steve and Thor were connected, at the downy fuzz of hair on Thor’s ass, at the surprisingly darker hair of Steve’s happy trail…

Keeping his hand moving, Sam dragged his mouth off Thor, forced to pause for breath when Thor added a slick finger, rubbing it around Sam’s rim. He bit down on the meaty inside of Thor’s thigh with a whine, rocking his hips back into Thor’s mouth. He let go immediately, soothing it with kisses.

“Sorry. I’m sorry…” Sam gasped, wrapping an arm around one of Thor’s thighs and pressing his face into it, eyes closing. He’d already come once, but he was rapidly approaching a second time.

A second finger joined the first, Thor’s tongue disappearing. “You are beautiful, Sam,” Thor said, his voice liquid gold through Sam’s body. Gentle kisses on his ass accompanied the words. “I am pleased beyond words to partake of you, and you of me.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” someone – fuck if Sam knew at this point - breathed.

Sam jerked as Thor’s fingers scissored inside him, then crooked upward and –

“Oh sweet merciful – “ Sam groaned, mouthing back down Thor’s thigh and taking his cock back into his mouth, sliding his lips around just the head of Thor’s dick. He bobbed his head up and down shallowly, never going any deeper than the glans, letting his tongue play along the sensitive edges, to dip into the slit to taste even more of Thor.

It was addicting and Sam  _ wanted - _

Thor shouted, fingers pressing quicker, more insistently inside of Sam and Steve swore, shuddering. Seconds later, as Sam’s heart pounded and his dick throbbed where it rubbed into the soft curls on Thor’s chest, Thor spilled inside of his mouth.

It was hot and thick and  _ so much _ , that Sam choked and spluttered, rearing back, Thor’s come splattering his face.

“Jesus,” Steve whispered, eyes glued to Sam’s face, flicking all over. Steve’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, as if  _ he _ was dying to taste Thor - as if he hadn’t had plenty of opportunity before this, by all accounts - and then Steve closed his eyes, arched backwards and bit those same lips, burying himself deep inside Thor, jolting both Thor and Sam again.

Everything paused then, harsh breathing and panting filling the room. Sam reached up to his face, swiping at the come slowly dripping down his cheeks, catching in his goatee, pooling on his lips.

He poked his tongue out to clean off his lips and Steve swore – for an icon, Sam had always thought Steve swore a whole fucking lot which had, in his opinion, made Steve more  _ real - _ dropping Thor’s legs and lunging forward, grabbing Sam’s face in his and kissing him deeply. Sam melted into the kiss, legs shaking somewhat, held upright between Thor and Steve.

Steve eased back after a moment of intense kissing, and Sam’s eyes fluttered open dazedly, panting. Steve leaned back in, but this time, his lips brushed over Sam’s face, slid over his skin, tongue darting out to trace over his face, licking up every drop of Thor’s come.

“Thor got you good, Sam,” Steve said softly. “You’re a piece of art.”

Sam whimpered, rocking forward, his still hard dick throbbing painfully. His hands reached up, gripping Steve’s biceps, clinging on desperately.

“My turn,” he heard Clint say and then Thor was letting go and it was Steve’s hands under his ass, pulling Sam up. There was shuffling movement, indistinct words as Sam rode against Steve’s thigh, desperate to get off. Fuck, he’d never been so hard again this fast, so needy and desperate. He whimpered and then Steve gave a final lick and let go.

“Where do ya think you’re going?” Sam growled, reaching to pull Steve back down to him but Steve shook his head.

“Gonna let the others have a taste while I check on Thor,” he said, reaching down to give Sam a light, teasing tug on his cock.

Sam deflated a bit even as his cock jumped in Steve’s hand. Fuck, he’d almost forgotten what was going on here, that this wasn’t about him. “Oh sure, be all reasonable and shit,” he grumbled. Hands grabbed his hips and he jolted. Steve moved, getting off the bed and Bucky swung up into his place, straddling –

Looking down, Sam realized it was no longer Thor beneath him, the legs thinner, though still nicely muscled, the hair even  _ blonder  _ and  _ softer _ . Realized that when Steve had picked him up, Thor had changed places with someone else. And that someone was -

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Bucky said. “Clint and I will take care of you.”

“What about - oooooh,” Sam broke off with a moan, slumping forward as Clint wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside of him. Bucky caught him with a chuckle.

“Told you, he  _ really  _ likes asses.”

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, as Clint’s tongue did wicked things to him. “I can tell. He’s… really talented.”

“And very enthusiastic,” Bucky agreed. “Me, on the other hand…” Bucky let his words trail off, let his hands drift downward before flashing Sam a smirk that made his cock jerk and Sam gasp. Bucky’s mouth followed his hands slowly, teasing, tasting –

“Steve missed a spot,” Bucky muttered, licking at the underside of Sam’s jaw before moving down the sensitive places of his throat. Bucky took his time, mapping his way down Sam’s body before finally getting to that part of Sam that was eagerly straining upwards.

“Now this,” Bucky said softly when he finally reached it. “Is the prize  _ I  _ crave.”

“Well,” Sam managed in hitching breaths as Clint tonguefucked his ass thoroughly. “I won’t be stopping you from claiming that prize.”

Bucky looked up at him, the curtain of his hair swept back into a messy bun, with more than a few wet and sweaty strands having escaped and plastering themselves to his skin, and slowly, delicately, licked Sam’s throbbing cock. Sam near sobbed, hands coming down on Bucky’s head to keep his balance, assaulted on both ends with delicious sensation as Bucky swallowed him, Sam’s cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat.

Clint may have learned from a sword swallower, but Bucky was no slouch either, taking Sam in  _ completely. _

And then Sam saw Clint’s hands reaching for Bucky, watched those long, nimble fingers dance a tune down Bucky’s spine, over the small of his back, dipping into Bucky’s ass, disappearing between those cheeks.

Bucky groaned around Sam and he swore, seeing stars.

He barely noticed the prick on his arm, his hips rolling desperately, chasing the orgasm that had so far been denied him, thrusting into Bucky’s mouth, his throat, Bucky’s hands on Sam’s ass urging him on, pulling him open for Clint’s mouth and tongue and –

His legs trembled, and everything is throbbing and pulling at him and –

A strong, large body pressed itself into Sam’s back, all steel and warmth. A kiss was pressed into his neck, and large hands gripped Sam’s arms, giving him more support as Clint and Bucky took him apart.

Sam’s body was arched and he let his head hit the shoulder of the man behind him, a thought only briefly spared to wonder who it might be. What did it matter when he was so beyond turned on right now?

“You all right?” Steve murmured directly into Sam’s ear.

“Yeah,” Sam moaned, eyes sliding shut. “S’just intense –  _ fuck.” _

Steve nuzzled at Sam’s neck and then said, “Brace yourself.”

Sam’s eyes flew open. “Brace myself for wha –  _ aaah! _ ” Sam nearly swallowed his tongue when Bucky was suddenly shoved forward, swallowing him down and Sam pushed his head up off of Steve’s shoulders to find Thor fucking Bucky with powerful thrusts, pushing him into Sam with each snap of his hips. He looked desperate for it, like he hadn’t just come a few moments ago in Sam’s mouth.

How many times did that make now for Thor? Somewhere around four, or five, while Sam was still working desperately towards his second?

Now he understood the talk earlier, the increased libidos, and why they would take turns to take care of each other, how worn out and exhausted they could be afterwards.

But they  _ weren’t  _ taking turns _ ,  _ were they? Thor was getting what he needed, but the rest of them weren’t exactly pacing themselves, or sticking to only pleasuring Thor.

The thought crossed his mind, but he could no more stop thrusting into Bucky’s mouth then he could stop the keening sound escaping his own. One hand left Bucky’s head and he reached back for Steve, pressing him close, twisting to kiss Steve, feeling the press of Steve’s hard, hot cock against his back.

He should probably be thinking about Clint, how he must be smothering the man, riding his face like this, but from Clint’s continued enthusiasm, he must not care, from his grip urging Sam to move, he was very, very into it.

Surely Clint would find a way to clue them in if something were wrong? Sam should just trust his judgement. And enjoy the slick wetness of his tongue, the twists and curls of it inside him –

“Nnngg…” Sam groaned, his lips falling away from Steve’s

“Yeah, that’s it, Sam, let Bucky have it,” Steve whispered, tugging at Sam’s earlobes with his lips and teeth.

It was all, far too much, and for the second time that night, Sam came.

Like Thor, Bucky eagerly drank it down, greedily sucking until Sam went soft in his mouth and Sam whined at the overstimulation. Steve helped Sam off of Clint, laid him down on the bed as Sam fought to catch his breath. Beside him, Bucky was panting into Clint’s collarbone while Thor pounded him, crouching close against Bucky’s back, pressing him down into Clint’s body, hips and ass rolling hypnotically. Clint’s head was thrown back, his hand palming Buck’s thigh, fingers flexing and –

“Drink this, Sam,” Tony pressed a drink into his hand as Steve helped him sit up. Sam kept trying to peek back at Bucky, Clint and Thor, could feel his dick hardening again even as he caught his breath. He looked down into his lap.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, Bruce got our second blood test results back and compared them to the first. We  _ weren’t  _ infected before, but now we are. Thor, Bucky and Steve are gonna be the hardest hit, cause their refractory periods and stamina are already insane, but we’re all going to be desperate and needy. He figures that’s what  _ Loki’s _ spell did, unless the Enchantress didn’t think the side effect worth worrying about, probably assuming he’d be focused on her and not spreading it to the rest of us. We still don’t know all the variables. But Bruce isn’t infected at all, so I think it’s safe to say that actual bodily contact was needed.”

“And we delivered,” Sam said dryly.

“We sure as fuck did,” Tony agreed. “Still, there are worse fates,” Tony said, leaning towards Sam. “Now hurry up and drink that so you can give me some sugar.”

Sam pushed Tony’s face away with a laugh. “God, you’re terrible.” He lifted the bottle and drank blessedly cool water. It felt good going down his throat, and he accepted the second bottle Tony handed him without argument.

“Still, are you sure we’re infected? I don’t really feel out of control or anything,” Sam pointed out.

Tony looked him in the eye and Sam gasped, hips jerking upward when Tony stroked his hard cock.

“You saying this is normal for you? Getting hard this quickly – not just once, but twice now? Cause if so,  _ damn _ … you’ve been holding out…”

“Fuck,” Sam grunted, shuddering as Tony continued to stroke him, dexterous fingers and tight grip and a slow, torturous glide.

“I’ve been feeling a little left out, myself. Wanna help with that, Sam?”

“Hell, yeah,” Sam said lifting Tony suddenly and pulling him into his lap. Tony swore, his grip tightening around Sam’s dick almost painfully before they settled together. Sam rocked up into Tony’s grip, the glow of Tony’s heart, that most vulnerable and powerful part of him on full display, casting a pulsing blue light on both of them.

Sam closed his eyes against it, pulling Tony closer, till his lips could reach skin.

“C’mon, take us both in your hand,” Sam said, groaning when Tony shifted his hand till their dicks were pressed together. “Yeah, yeah, that feels good.”

Tony ground down in Sam’s lap with short, sharp breaths and Sam groaned again, reaching around to grab Tony’s ass and rock him in his lap. He looked down, watched their cocks gliding together slickly between Tony’s fingers and Sam bit back another curse. Tony’s free hand cupped the back of his head, tilting Sam up and their mouths met and fuck, Tony’s playboy reputation from before was well earned, in Sam’s opinion.

Their tongues met and explored languidly as they rocked together towards a slower, less desperate – but no less satisfying – completion, their combined come painting their chests and chins.

Sam panted, rubbing circles in Tony’s back that had the other man rocking against him again, their cocks hardening once more. Jesus, how many more times was he gonna come? Tony whined, squirming closer, the scruff of his well trimmed goatee scraping over Sam’s neck as he mouthed and bit his way down to Sam’s collarbones.

He gasped when Tony’s fingers plucked at his nipples gently, then rolled and flicked them. Sam shoved forward, putting Tony on his back, wrapping his own hand around them both. He thrust against Tony, hard and desperate, cocks sliding hotly together. Tony’s legs came up to wrap around Sam’s waist as they rolled together, gasping. Sam’s hand flew over their cocks and their second orgasm came quicker than the first, painting Tony’s chest and the arc reactor white.

He breathed hard against Tony’s skin, smelling faintly of metal and he giggled a little about that, he wasn’t sure why.

“You doing okay there, Sam?”

Sam dragged his eyes open to find Clint sitting beside them, propped up with Bucky at his back, both of them with waters in their hands. Beyond them Steve was pressing water onto Thor and massaging his shoulders and murmuring words Sam couldn’t hear.

Clint helped Sam up, Sam cursing slightly as he and Tony tangled a little. Tony slid away, waggled his eyebrows at Sam and then went over to climb into Steve’s lap. Bucky handed Sam another water.

“We about done?” Sam asked. “How do we know when it’s over?”

“When your dick isn’t hard as a rock,” Clint said, reaching forward in an echo of Tony and sliding a single finger over Sam’s  _ – fuck _ – already hard cock. Sam’s whole body strained towards the touch.

“What the fuck,” Sam breathed. “This can’t be healthy.”

“Mmm… no, that’s why we’re isolated so we can’t infect anyone else,  _ and  _ Bruce and JARVIS are monitoring us,” Tony agreed from over by Steve and Thor. Thor was nibbling on Tony’s neck while Steve tried to convince the god to drink more water. “No one’s in the danger zone yet, long as we keep hydrated.”

“And hopefully, it won’t be that bad regardless,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Clint’s middle. “Clint’s question still stands, though. You uh, okay, there, Sam? This is kind of a lot. Do you-“ Bucky’s voice went small and Sam’s stomach twisted in a more unpleasant way. “- do you regret joining us?”

“Hell no!” Sam blurted. He cleared his throat and tried to be his usual, level headed self. He didn’t think he succeeded. “I mean, why would I regret it? You all are hot as fuck. I just can’t believe this is actually happening. I had no clue any of you just casually fucked each other, even if it is under the influence of –“ Sam waved his hand around vaguely, “- whatever. I mean, seriously. I've been living in the tower  _ how  _ long? And I hadn’t a clue. This  _ really _ doesn’t fuck up the dynamic of the team?”

“I dunno,” Clint murmured, his head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky nuzzling at his neck. Sam swore he saw Bucky’s tongue dart out briefly before kissing Clint’s throat. It was all so soft that Sam about melted, feeling fluttering through him that he choked off.

Clint’s skin was littered in bruises and Sam wondered if he’d left any of them, suddenly wanting to make sure he had. Who knew the next time he’d get the chance to lay claim to him – to either of them. Regardless of what they said, this sort of situation couldn’t be all  _ that  _ common?

Right?

Clint’s eyes fluttered shut, his voice a little shakier when he continued. “Feels like… it brings us a little closer, actually. Helps us fight better as a unit, like we’re just an extension of each other.”

“Huh,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I think I can see that.”

He let his eyes rove over them all, all drenched and covered in sweat, bruises, lube and come. Of course, not  _ all  _ the Avengers were here. And not  _ all  _ the people on the Avenger roster were even full time. Bruce had sounded like he’d done this a time or two, but what about –

“Has  _ everyone  _ done this? Nat, Rhodey – any of the others?”

“Pretty much,” Steve agreed.

Sam shook his head. “Damn. My whole world has been turned on its head.”

Clint snorted. “Think it’s fair to say the  _ world  _ isn’t ready to know about this. I think they’d lose their collective shit.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Sam couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

Whatever respite they had was brief. Sam could ignore his aching cock for only so long and Thor, apparently, was much further gone than that, the big man crawling over to Steve and begging for his cock. Steve rubbed at Thor’s bottom lip with his thumb, then nodded, pulling Thor down towards Steve’s own, impressively sized cock, though it wasn’t near as big as Thor’s.

Thor eagerly bent forward to take Steve in his mouth and Steve pet his hair, letting Thor set the pace, bobbing up and down along Steve’s shaft. It was softer, again, then Sam had expected.

“Steve’s always so good to us,” Bucky said, leaning into Sam suddenly, Clint having twisted to plaster himself over Bucky and rocking against his hip lazily. There was no urgency yet, though Sam could feel it hovering about them all.

Tony hummed, not sounding at all upset that Thor had displaced him from Steve’s lap. Instead, he slid a hand down Thor’s spine and Sam could see the tremble of it. When Tony’s hand reached Thor’s ass, Thor pressed back into it with a small whine.

Without preamble, Tony moved to kneel behind Thor and pushed slowly, slowly, slowly into him. Thor groaned and Sam grasped at his cock with a sharp gasp as it rolled through his body and lit him on fire.

Bucky’s head moved, lips pulling at his ears again. “Sam, Sam, can I fuck you?”

“Jesus,” Sam uttered, shuddering at the hot breath against his neck. “Do you really need to ask at this point?”

“No, I mean…” Bucky’s hands roved over Sam’s skin, causing their own fires to bloom in their wake. His fingers dug into the flesh of Sam’s ass. Sam hummed at the touch. “We’ve all done this before. We all of us pretty much know everyone’s’ preferences – the way I like cock and Clint loves asses. Don’t know many people who don’t like a good ass rimming or a blowjob… but fucking or being fucked is somethin’ else, sweetheart.”

Bucky was asking to…

“Oh.” Sam blinked “Oh god…”

Sam’s mind fizzled out at the thought of Bucky inside him, as none of them yet had – so far, all penetration had been by or for Thor - and suddenly, Sam needed that more than anything else, right that very second.

More than he needed air to breath, maybe, as he pulled in a shaky breath. “Yeah… you can… yeah…”

“Thor and I did a pretty good job of opening you up,” Clint hummed, moving to sit behind Bucky, his chin hooked over Bucky’s shoulder. “Think Bucky can slide right on in there.”

Breathing hard, Sam nodded making to roll over, get on his hands and knees but Bucky shook his head, and rolled him back before he got too far. “Please, like this, wanna see ya.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam said, watching Bucky’s face light up.

Much like Tony with Thor, there was no preamble before Bucky was slicked up and lining himself up against Sam and Sam stopped breathing as he felt the blunt head of Bucky’s cock against his rim, pushing gently, slowly, easing inside with agonizingly soft pushes.

“Bucky, Bucky please,” Sam begged. Holy fuckin’ hell, he was begging.

“You’re still real tight, sweetheart,” Bucky grunted, sweat dripping off his nose. “We’re gonna go as slow as we can.” He pulled back and Clint was there suddenly, lube slick fingers circling Sam’s hole, pressing inside easily. He thrust into Sam a couple of times, added more lube and another finger and in moments, had Sam writhing on his fingers and pulling at Bucky.

“C’mon, I’m ready now,” Sam growled, yanking desperately at Bucky to get him back inside.

Clint’s fingers slipped free, leaving Sam far too empty and then Bucky’s cock was there again, pressing in a little harder, a little faster, till he was sunk in so deep Sam couldn’t  _ see  _ straight, much less  _ think _ straight.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Sam said breathlessly. “Go on, give it to me Barnes.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, sounding just as breathless, smirking at the challenge Sam gave him, with his words and tone, with the last name. Then he pulled back and slammed in and Sam howled, clawing at Bucky’s back.

Bucky set a hard, fast pace and Sam was gasping for breath, legs wrapped around Bucky, hips rolling up to meet each thrust.

“Beautiful,” Clint said, still draped over Bucky, grinding against him. “Both of you. Fuck yeah, look at you, writhing on his cock. Fucking you wide open for the next fella who wants ya…”

Sam whined at the thought.

“Who’s the… who’s the next fella?” he gasped out. “You?”

“Could be,” Clint said with glittering eyes, his hands reaching around Bucky’s waist sliding up his chest and pinching at his nipples.

That seemed to do it for Bucky, Bucky falling forward and bringing Clint with him, grinding into Sam’s ass, pressing him into the bed with their combined weight. Clint rutted against Bucky and Bucky’s breathing came harsh and quick and then  _ he  _ was coming, coating Sam up from the inside, leaving Sam still as hard as when he’d started when Bucky pulled out.

Before Sam could catch his breath, Clint was caging him in, arms pushing Sam’s legs up and his cock gliding easily into Sam’s ass. He rolled his hips devastatingly slow, the muscles of his stomach sliding over Sam’s leaking cock and giving him just the right amount of friction. Sam was bent nearly in half as Clint pounded him, the pace picking up quickly.

Sam came without warning, Clint groaning when Sam did. He bit at Sam’s collarbone, muttering  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, _ in time with his stuttering thrusts before spilling inside of Sam, his and Bucky’s come both inside of him now.

Slowly, Clint pulled out of Sam, falling to the side and cupping his face, drawing him into a sweet kiss, all languid, lazy tongue. Sam jolted when another tongue touched him, Steve’s moan reaching Sam from where he knelt between Sam’s legs, lips paying worship to him.

There was whispered conversation around him, but Sam let himself get lost in Clint and Steve’s tongues. Bucky drew Sam away just as a shadow fell across them and this time it was Thor straddling Sam, in reverse from earlier, Thor’s hand moving over his large cock as he eyed Sam’s mouth hopefully.

“Sam, may I once more take part in the pleasure of your lips?”

Mouth going dry, Sam nodded and Thor grinned, shuffling forward till he  knelt above Sam’s face. Sam opened his mouth, and Thor grinned happily, moaning as he gave his cock one last stroke before pressing close enough to thrust into Sam’s mouth, Sam choking on the girth of it, lips spreading even wider. His jaw ached but he was beyond caring, feeling Thor throbbing and hot inside him. Sam’s hands came up to caress Thor’s thighs, to wrap around the thick cock fucking his mouth and start up a jerking motion.

Then Sam moaned when someone slid down his own shaft for the first time. Sam’s legs were pushed forward and up again, but this time in a way that left his legs bent with his feet flat on the bed, and then arms - one hot flesh and the other warmed metal, wrapped around the backs of his thighs fingers gripping the front, and Bucky slid up and down Sam’s dick, slow and slick.

Fuck, he wished he could see Bucky’s face as he fucked himself on Sam’s cock.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Thor’s torso, sliding up sweat slick skin and down again. Steve’s head appeared at the junction of Thor’s neck and shoulder, tousled dirty blonde hair mixing with Thor’s lighter tresses. He kissed his way along Thor’s neck and whispered something in Thor’s ear that Sam couldn’t catch but made Thor groan long and hard, thrusting a little more roughly into Sam’s mouth.

Thor suddenly fell forward, completely blocking Sam’s view of anything other than Steve’s fingers gripping Thor’s thighs to hold him still. Thor groaned again and Sam took the opportunity of his stillness to work his mouth along Thor’s shaft, sliding his tongue up the veiny underside till he reached the tip and teased. Thor’s groans turned into bit off Asgardian curses and short breaths and Sam watched as Steve’s dick slid between Thor’s legs, hitting his balls and then back again, once, twice, three times. The groan Thor gave with each thrust was low and slow and so sinful it made Sam shudder with need.

“Steven, Steve…  _ Ah _ !”

Sam choked as Steve thrust into Thor hard and fast, tipping his cock further into Sam’s throat, tears pricking at Sam’s eyes at the roughness of it. His hand fell away, joining the other on Thor’s thighs, fingers flexing and gripping hard.

Then Thor was lifted, yanked back into an arch that ripped his cock from Sam’s mouth and showed Steve at just the right angle on his knees above Sam fucking up into Thor, Thor’s gasps now punctuated by sharp, wordless cries. Thor’s hands scrambled backwards, one reaching for Steve’s head, the other behind to his hip, urging him on.

Drowning in sensation and sight, Sam groaned, rocking up into Bucky’s downwards thrusts. More hands caressed his skin, lips following the trail of fingers along his legs until a wet thrust of tongue pushed at Sam’s hole once more. He jerked up, wrenching a cry from Bucky. It mingled beautifully with Thor’s, Steve’s hands now tightly gripping Thor’s thick thighs and keeping him still as he pounded the god’s ass.

Sam was mesmerized by the bouncing of Thor’s large cock, by the needy bliss on his face, by the gasping sounds he made. Wished he could hear whatever Steve was saying to him, that had Thor throwing his head back and  _ whimpering. _

All at once, Tony appeared in Sam’s view, reaching for Thor’s cock and Steve suddenly growled, more feral than Sam had ever heard him. Sam didn’t think he could get any harder but fuck if he didn’t. Bucky, unseen, cursed, his grip on Sam’s legs growing almost painfully tighter as he clenched around Sam’s cock. Sam groaned, eyes going crossed.

“Don’t touch him, Tony,” Steve’s growl turned into rough words. “He’s gonna come on my cock or not at all, like a good boy. Isn’t that right?”

Thor nodded, wordless, breathless, body trembling so slightly Sam couldn’t see it, but could feel it in the press of Thor’s knees where he still straddled Sam.

“Oh god,” Sam uttered. He didn’t think it’d take long. Thor’s cock was bobbing heavily, slapping against Sam wetly, purpling at the head and already leaking.

Then Steve’s hand circled the base of Thor’s cock and squeezed. “But not yet, not until I’ve come.” Sam watched in wonder as tears tracked down Thor’s face, disappearing into his beard, but he didn’t protest. In fact, he seemed happily lost in it.

Fuck, the things he was learning about his fellow Avengers today was beyond the pale.

“Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky groaned. “Should you really be playing those sorts of games with him right now?”

“He loves it,” Steve said simply. He lifted a hand away from Thor’s thigh and ran it over Thor’s face, caressing his cheek so softly, dragging his fingers through his beard and over Thor’s lips before slipping two into Thor’s mouth. Thor immediately sucked at Steve’s fingers, moaning around them, his entire body twitching under Steve’s continued thrusts.

“ _ I  _ don’t,” Tony pouted. “You’ve ruined my fun.”

“Plenty of fun to be had here, sweetheart,” Steve said.

“Mm… yeah,” Bucky said breathlessly, rocking slowly back down on Sam’s cock, dragging himself tantalizingly up and down the shaft and Sam whined a little, deprived of the sight with Thor and Steve providing their own show and torn by which he wished to see more. “You could feed Sam that cute little cock you’ve got.”

“Cute? Cute?” Tony spluttered. Sam’s vision whited out at the thought, at the tease of tongue and fingers pressing inside him, of Bucky fucking himself on his cock, at the sight of Steve and Thor – it was all too much and he came with a cry, arching upwards but unable to push upward past Steve and Thor.

If they collapsed, Sam was done for, he idly thought, but as Sam spasmed, as he came, he didn’t really care. He trusted them not to, anyway.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky gasped, shuddering over Sam. “Think he liked that. Go on, Tony, give it to him.”

Sam turned blindly in Tony’s direction, mouth already falling open, and Tony didn’t waste a second longer, sliding right in, hot and heavy on Sam’s tongue. He was smaller than Thor, much smaller, though he was decently sized when not compared to a god. Still, while Sam drooled at how  _ hung  _ Thor was – Bucky in particular seemed to enjoy that cock in his ass – he had no objections to Tony’s size. It was good in its own way, letting Sam suck and play, bringing all the skill Sam had to bear.

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed, hands coming down on Sam’s shoulder and head, gripping hard. “Oh. My. God. Good idea, terminator,” Tony squeaked out.

Sam whimpered as Bucky continued to fuck himself on Sam’s oversensitive cock, but Sam hadn’t even softened this time when he came and Bucky just kept going and going and -

“Oh, nnnngggh,” Tony whined coming down Sam’s throat. Things grew frantic after that, picking up all the urgency Sam had been led to believe would happen. Tony and Clint switched places and Clint was at Sam’s side and Sam was swallowing around his cock, his eyes rolling up in his head when Tony bottomed out inside of him.

This wasn’t possible, Sam’s head wanted to say. But he was drowning, drowning, drowning in it all. Sam’s throat was hoarse and rough, but he reached for each proffered dick one after the other, lavishing attention, pulling their orgasms out to the breathless curses and praise of his fellow Avengers.

The moments of lucidity, the breathers, seemed to be smaller, and came further apart. Sam was exhausted, thought Tony and Clint might be too, but the urge to fuck was greater than the exhaustion.

He remembered taking in some water between times, remembered Tony riding him, remembered pressing into Steve desperately, coming, then coming again. Remembered sobbing with need as he slowly, so fucking slowly, slid down Thor’s enormous cock, remembered Bucky and Steve on either side, helping him meet Thor’s thrusts, while Clint fucked Thor, his hands skimming over Sam’s skin, down over his buttocks, fingers teasing at where he was already stretched so tightly around Thor, Sam thought he was going to be split open.

If he’d thought Thor’s dick had been a mouthful, it was nothing compared to this.

Then Thor surged forward, shoving Sam onto his back, knocking the others away. Thor’s hands and lips were everywhere as he pounded hard and fast, crackles of lightning making Sam close his eyes.

Again and again and again.

The longer it went on, the more lightning skittered over their skins, not dangerous but electrifying, leaving him gasping from it as much from the slick glide of a cock hitting that one spot inside Sam that lit him up.

From inside and out, Sam was being taken apart in the most tortuously, pleasurable ways, but it was too much, and tears rolled down his face, even as he rolled over and scrabbled at the closest body to get inside of him.

Slowly, slowly, Sam came back to his senses, slowly, slowly the urgency died down. He found himself wrapped between Bucky and Clint, just lying there, breathing, brains trying to come back online and failing. Tony padded sluggishly around the room checking on everyone, prodded about by a voice in the air. Bruce or JARVIS, Sam was too out of it to tell which.

There was still a groan of pleasure, the sound of skin moving over sweaty, sticky skin, but it was slower now. Thor was the little spoon to Steve’s big spoon, and his thrusts were soft and slow, his hand covering Thor’s cock, but not moving much, just a small glide of Steve’s thumb over the head of his cock.

Thor’s eyes were closed, one hand pillowed under his head, the other covering Steve’s where it was splayed out over Thor’s chest. It was soft, and made Sam’s breath catch.

Tony was there, suddenly, bottles of water and protein bars in hand. “All right, you three, drink up and eat something. We’re all a little dehydrated now and none of us have eaten much at all in far too long.”

Alarmed to notice his hands were shaking when he reached for the water and the food, Sam looked at Tony. “How long have we been – “

“Only 24 hours, but I managed to keep Bruce supplied with blood samples throughout it all,” Tony said, looking even more exhausted than Sam felt. Sam nodded as he gulped his water down far too fast, the water splashing over his face and down his chest. It felt good. “I do  _ not  _ enjoy taking my own blood. Anyway, we’re in the remnants of it now. You, me and Clint are showing clear.”

“One more,” Bucky whispered against Sam’s neck. “Just… can I… I’m sorry. Please?”

Tony sighed, nodding at Bucky. “And as you can see, Thor and our super soldiers aren’t quite there yet. But I think they’re on the last gasp. Here, Bucky, before you can do anything, you have to drink this first, okay?”

Bucky whined but he nodded into Sam’s shoulders, fingers clutching at his arms. Sam felt Bucky’s shaky draw in and release of breath against his skin several times before Bucky was able to pull himself away enough to take the bottle Tony was handing him. He drank it down quicker than Sam, spilling more over himself than Sam had.

Tony handed him another one, then gave Sam a couple of protein bars. Clint had already finished two bottles of water and several of the bars and was already tucking himself back down into the bed with a sleepy mumble.

“What about you Tony?” Sam asked quietly.

“I was the first one out of it,” Tony said. “I’m exhausted, but who isn’t?”

He turned away, turning back to Thor and Steve and Sam let Bucky draw him back down into the bed, against his chest. Bucky’s hand was rubbing up and down Sam’s arm, breathing growing a little louder, the hot line of him against Sam’s backside with short little hitching, rolling movements that Bucky was clearly trying to hold back.

“Go on,” Sam mumbled. “But don’t be offended if I fall asleep on you.”

“Never,” Bucky murmured back, the tension against Sam’s back changing, relaxing, as he slid easily into Sam’s ass, a mess of lube, spit and come, just like all the others were. He should be sore after days of fucking, but Bucky’s thrusts were gentle, almost sleepy himself despite his hardness. Sam’s cock was drained and limp and his eyes fluttered against his will.

Clint rolled over, tucking his taller frame somehow smaller into Sam, curling around and over him, their legs tangling, leaving Sam’s view clear enough to see Tony wrapping around Steve’s back, to see the small kiss he laid on Steve’s temple. Thor shuddered in Steve’s arms, a little bit of lightning arching over them all before fizzling away, spent, just as his cock twitched, dribbling lazily, Thor’s mouth open on a soundless word.

Sam drifted then, not in a haze of arms and tangled, desperate movements, but in something softer, warm and gentle.

He was asleep before Bucky was done, finding it oddly soothing to feel Bucky moving inside him, wrapped tight in Clint’s strong arms.

Sam knew he’d have to examine that later.

After he got some sleep.

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

* * *

Sam woke, a hot and sweaty and sore mess and far too comfortable to ever want to move again. Bucky, he realized, was still inside of him, though soft now. The slightest twitch and Bucky would slip out and Sam didn’t want to examine how bereft that would make him feel.

Bucky was curled around him, and so was Clint, Sam the middle of this sandwich. Clint snored almost delicately and Sam wanted to caress his cheek and kiss those parted lips. He nipped that feeling in the bud before it could get him in trouble and blinked bleary eyes around to find they were the only ones left in the room. He wanted to just stay there, in their arms but a pressing need was getting far too urgent to ignore.

Groaning softly, Sam stretched, hearing and feeling his back popping, the sound of it shockingly loud in the large room.

He shifted and, with some difficulty, managed to extricate himself from the couple. Moving without waking someone up when you were in the middle was hard enough, but it was made all the more difficult because they kept grasping at him in their sleep.

Finally, Sam got free and he put a hand at the small of his back and arched backwards, listening to a few more pops.

“Fuck, that was something else,” he muttered to himself.

“It sure was,” Clint agreed around a yawn. “God, I never did finish that shower.”

“You’d fall down if you tried to take a shower now,” Bucky muttered. Sam looked back to see Clint sitting up and stretching, Bucky’s arm flung over his legs and his face tucked into Clint’s thigh, resolutely  _ not  _ getting up.

“God, me too,” Sam said.

“We can just use the bath, then,” Clint said eagerly. “Buddy system, make sure nobody drowns.” He slid off the bed, Bucky protesting but not resisting as Clint did. Clint looked down at him fondly and Sam had to remind himself that what was done was done and past. “Isn’t he fucking adorable?”

“Yeah,” Sam said wistfully before freezing, eyes darting to Clint and Bucky. Clint was beaming at him and Bucky had deigned to open his eyes and his lips were curled into a pleased smile. “Uh…”

“C’mon, help me get Mr. Grumpy up and then the three of us are going to get into the most decadent bathtub you have  _ ever  _ seen in your life, and we’re going to soak these sore muscles, wash each other off, and maybe do a bit of kissing that’s  _ not  _ related to the rest of the team.”

“And by we,” Bucky mumbled, “He means all three of us, not just me and him. Just to be clear.”

Sam’s brain flatlined.

When it came back online, though, sure enough, he was in the most decadent bathtub ever, built into the floor like an indoor pool, the water heated through even long after it should have gone cold. They were trading lazy kisses and swiping thoroughly soaped up washcloths over each other’s skin like a soft caress, like a promise.

Once clean, they drained the tub and refilled it and just floated, arms crossed over the lip and pressed against each other, Sam still in the middle, as if they meant to keep him there.

Maybe they did.

Sam had no objections to that plan.

Actually, should he thank the Enchantress and Loki for the impromptu orgy or would that be too crass? 

**Bonus Scene:**

* * *

* * *

Tony had been right.

All that fucking took it out of ya.

Sure, in Sam’s younger years, he might have daydreamed about endless rounds of fucking. Who, going through puberty without the knowledge of their body’s limitations,  _ didn’t  _ dream of something like that?

Well, okay, maybe not everyone. Sam was not going to feel ashamed about that. Even with the experience of being older, though, nothing could have prepared him for  _ this. _

It was a sexual experience that defied defining. It had been both enjoyable but also horrifying, because eventually there came a point where you ceased to really enjoy the orgasm, where you were pulled beyond your body’s limitations and just kept  _ going _ .

But if it was going to happen, at least he’d had a choice about the how and who. Had cared for the people going through the same things he was. Knew, as Tony said, that each of them were onboard for what was going to happen.

Sam didn’t want to imagine the guilt he’d have felt if such a thing had struck and they  _ hadn’t  _ prearranged anything.

And… Clint was right. It  _ didn’t  _ break the team up any. If anything, Sam was seeing things in a new light. He saw the casual touches of people who were not afraid to touch each other, who were comfortable with each other in ways he’d never seen before. And it wasn’t in a ‘we’ve had sex, and I want more’ kind of way.

Steve and Tony were still a thing.

Thor, once recovered, had gone to see Jane with an excited smile on his face.

Bucky and Clint were the same stubborn, touchy assholes they’d always been, and Sam was now a part of that, but that had existed before the orgy, they’d realized, once they’d finally sat down and actually  _ talked  _ about it.

(That was Sam’s influence. Bucky had trouble talking some days in general and Clint loved to avoid difficult conversations when he could.)

Nothing was interfering with their work and they  _ were  _ moving even more fluidly now as a team during practices and on call outs.

Still, there were a few things Sam needed cleared up. Right now.

Sam slammed a thick packet down on the counter in the common kitchen. He’d timed it well, everyone was mingling about in various states of zombieness, snagging coffees and breakfasts or just plain drooling on countertops.

“What’s this?” Tony asked first, looking at the paper in distaste. “Geez, you’re killing trees here. You know JARVIS can digitize anything you want, right? I made sure you had a Stark Pad and everything.”

“This,” Sam said, stabbing down at the stack of papers. “Is my ‘Avenger Packet’, and we’re all gonna sit down and go through this together. Cause it has come to my attention, that some of these so-called hypothetical situations aren’t very hypothetical, and there’s some oddly specific shit in here. I’d really like to know what I’ve gotten myself into.”

He flipped a page over and clicked his pen open. “Let’s start.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any tags i should have used, please let me know.
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr Post](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/628453293177356288/not-just-a-hypothetical-marvel-canon-compliant)


End file.
